The Worlds Worst Brother
by codywrasman
Summary: Lincoln pranks his sister's yet how far will he go oneshot. ( based on Jackson Odorothy's the world's worst housemate ) ( contains laguage )


Shows Lana climbing a ladder

Lincoln" hey Lana .

Lana" yeah?

All of a sudden Lincoln pushes the ladder causing Lana to fall.

Lana WHOA ( falls to the ground )

Lincoln just luaghs

Cuts to Luan brushing her teeth.

All of a sudden Lincoln smashes a plate on her head.

The plate shatters as it hits the top of luans head.

Luan " ow fuck. ( holds on to her head in pain )

Lincoln luaghs his butt of as Luan holds onto her head in pain.

Cuts to Lynn eating a steak with potatoes.

Lincoln" is that good stake?

Lynn" yeah it is.

Lincoln" good cuz you don't mind wearing it do you.

All of a sudden Lincoln smacks the end of the plate flinging the food onto her shirt and the falls to floor shattering on impact

Lynn" what the fuck Lincoln why would you do that.

Lincoln just laughs

Lynn just look at the food and the shattered plate that's on the floor and the stains thats on her shirt.

Cuts to the kitchen where Loris on her phone.

All of a sudden Lincoln screams

Lincoln" ( screams ) FUCK IT.

The sudden screaming startles Lori causing her to drop her phone.

Lori" what the fuck Lincoln?

Cuts to Lori and Lenis bedroom door with a strainer on top of the door frame

All of a sudden Leni opens the door and the strainer falls on her head.

Leni" ow what the?

Lincoln luaghs as leni rubs her head.

Cuts to Lincoln walking into Lynn's room with a vacuum cleaner and as Lynn sleeps he puts the end of the vacuum hose somewhere between her legs.

Lincoln" ( whispers ) sorry sis.

All of a sudden Lincoln turns on the vacuum starts sucking .

Lynn" AHH LINCOLN WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

Lincoln just luaghs having given Lynn a rude awakening.

Lynn" CUNT.

Cuts to Lisa sleeping and lincoln puts a peice of tape with wax on onto lisa eyebrow.

Lisa wakes up.

Lincoln" there's something on your face.

Lisa" what are you doing?

Lincoln" there's something on your face.

Lisa" what are you doing Lincoln?

Lincoln" there's something on your face

Lisa" what?

With that Lincoln rips the tape off of lisa leaving lisa with one eyebrow.

Lisa" Ow what the heck Lincoln what's the matter with you.

Lincoln ( laughing his butt off )

Cuts to Leni wearing a beutyful white dress.

Lincoln leni is getting for a big day at the mall aren't you?

Leni" yes I am.

Cuts to Lincoln on the roof with a can of red paint waiting for leni.

As Soon as leni comes out.

Lincoln dumps the red paint on her,

Leni" AAHHH WHAT THE FUCK LINCOLN ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGTH NOW?

Lincoln just continues to laugh.

Leni" DICKHEAD.

Cuts to Lori on her phone again Lincoln aims an airhorn at her and honks it.

HONK

the airhorn startles Lori causing her to fling her phone into the ceiling and it hits the ground.

Lincoln just luaghs

Lori" WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM.

Cuts to Lola sleeping in her bed.

Lincoln" quit sleepin lola.

All of a sudden Lincoln puts a big lizard on lolas face.

Lola" AH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF.

Lincoln just laughs.

Lola" seriously Lincoln get it off.

Cuts to Lori at the store.

All of a sudden Lincoln pulls loris shorts down.

Lori" EEKKKK.

Lincoln runs away laughing while Lori pulls her shorts back up.

Cuts to Lana sleeping

Lincoln appears with some spray a ligther and a fire extinguisher Lincoln just walks towards the sleeping lana

There he sparys around her leg and then he lights the ligther and he sprays on the flame turning it into a flamethrower.

Lanas overalls are set on fire.

Form there sprays lana what's a fire extinguisher.

Lana screams

Lincoln" WAKE UP LANA THERES A FIRE WHOA.

Lana oh god.

Lincoln then closes the door and Lana starts coughing.

Cuts to Lincoln walking towards vanzilla.

Lincoln opens the door to see Lori whos lookingon her phone

From there Lincoln sprays Lori with the fire extinguisher.

Lori" AH LINCOLN.

With that an enraged Lori comes out of the van and starts chasing Lincoln who drops the fire extinguisher.

Cuts to Lincoln looking at a broken bike wheel.

Clyde what happens?

Lincoln" the wheel collapsed in.

Clyde" oh boy.

Lincoln" shes gonna be so mad when she sees this.

Cuts to Lynn walking down.

Clyde" here she comes.

Lincoln is shown holding a wheel of lynns bike.

Luan" what are you doing?

Lincoln" oh I'm just taking your wheel.

Luan" takes her full water bottle and angrily throws it at Lincoln.

Lincoln" the wheel is bent.

Luan" fuck you

With that Luan grabs the wheel Lincoln runs away as Luan tries to throw it at him.

Cuts to lola sleeping.

Lincoln comes in wearing a ski mask is armed with a chain saw with the blades taken off.

Lola just sleeps not knowing what's about to happen.

Lincoln" sorry lola.

All of a sudden Lincoln turns on the chainsaw

The chainsaw was enough to cause Lola to wake up screaming

Lola" AAAAHHHHHHHHHH.

As Lola screams a wet spot forms on her bed.

Lincoln pulls his mask off and he starts laughing hard.

Lola angrily starts hitting and kicking Lincoln.

Lincoln" ( Luaghing ) mom Lola pissed the bed

Lola kicks Lincoln in the leg.

Lincoln" ow Lola.

Cuts back to lisa with only one eyebrow now.

Lincoln is just Luaghing his butt off.

Lisa" get the heck away from me Lincoln

Lincoln" migth as well let me wax the other one off.

Lisa just angrily glares at Lincoln.

The End


End file.
